Ultra-High Definition (UHD), also known as Super-Hi Vision in some countries, is a display format having a 16:9 ratio with at least one digital input cable carrying a minimum resolution of 3,840×2,160 pixels. Recently, UHDTVs have become commerically available in market. UHD content is not has prevalent and has become a bottle-neck problem inhibiting a popularity of UHDTVs. The fast growing UHD products, such as UHDTVs, lack UHD content due to the high-cost of UHD imaging systems and requirements for a huge restoration medium. Alternatively, massive Full-high Definition (FHD) content has existed in broadcasting industries for a long time. The FHD content, however, cannot be effectively used by the UHD products. When displayed by UHD devices, the FHD content must be up-sampled to a UHD format. A visual quality of the up-sampled images from FHD images are generally degraded by blur and image-detail loses.